Harry Potter RANDO: The Slytherin’s masquerade
by x-kuroi-ame-x
Summary: Every Slytherin has a public mask that protects them from the deception that goes hand in hand with being in their house. When a series of events occur that shatter our favorite Slytherin’s masks, things will forever change. Takes place in AU sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own these boys or the wonderful world of Hogwarts.

Summary: Every Slytherin has a public mask that protects them from the deception that goes hand in hand with being in their house. When a series of events occur that shatter our favorite Slytherin's masks, things will forever change. Takes place in AU sixth year.

* * *

HP RANDO: The Slytherin's masquerade.

Blaise Zabini leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Draco was probably the only person that the Slytherin would ever wait for. No one else was deemed important enough. So even though he was getting quite bored, Blaise sat in the small compartment in the third car of the train...waiting. He had sent the others away nearly 10 minutes ago. Crabe and Goyle were too annoying to have around for long, and Pansy was, well she was Pansy.

Her obvious advancements were a nuisance at the moment, and seeing as the train wasn't great for the whole privacy issue, he didn't see much use for her at the moment. She would give him a proper welcome tonight when they could be alone. Pansy was in high demand these days, but Blaise was always at the top of her priorities.

Blaise was royalty in Slytherin, second only to Draco, the prince of Slytherin himself. Draco had gotten bored of Pansy a couple years ago. At least that's what he told everyone else. He would get a good snog out of her every so often, but he would never go any further with her. Everyone knew that the great Draco Malfoy had been Pansy's first, but not many knew what Blaise did. Few people knew that on that dark night two years in the past, not one, but two fourteen year old Slytherins had lost their virginity. Even fewer knew that it had not only been Draco's first time, it had also been his last and only. Blaise knew that Draco had regretted it, but also that he would never admit it.

Blaise's thoughts were interrupted after that, when the golden trio decided to make their way noisily down the corridor. Blaise listened as they shuffled past his door, hauling their trunks along behind them. It was when he was turning backing to his thoughts, when Blaise heard a familiar yell directed at Weasley.

"Watch where you're going!" This was fowled by mumblings of dark curses. It was not what was said that alarmed Blaise, rather the fact that he should not be hearing the particular voice. Since said owner of the voice should have left several days ago to Duration boarding school, Blaise simply had to be mistaken. Lex Fenwick simply couldn't be on the train going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Blaise slid the compartment door open slightly and peered into the hall. To his utter disbelief, he was not mistaken about the voice. In the middle of the corridor, stood a small boy with shaggy brown hair. Lex caught Blaise's gaze and his eyes warmed slightly. It was always strange to see warmth in those eyes that looked so much like Narcissa Malfoy's. The crystal blue that looked like ice on his mother almost made Lex look more innocent. Blaise motioned for Lex and the boy made his way over to Blaise's compartment. When he moved to close the door behind Lex, Blaise noticed the other boy in the corridor. Blaise almost sighed in relief. It was about time Lex's brother showed up. Draco Malfoy was making his way slowly and carefully towards Blaise's compartment. As he passed the golden trio, Draco moved out of their way and made to continue. He would have succeeded, if Weasley's head was only slightly smaller.

"Oi! Ferret!" Blaise sighed internally. Weasley had started another fight that Draco would finish. He pulled his wand out, ready to come to Draco's aid if necessary. This act however, was not needed. Blaise stared in shock as Draco walked calmly past the trio, not even sparing the Weasel a glance. Weasley was not one who liked to be ignored, and had proved it on occasion. He reached out to stop Draco, his hand grabbing onto his enemy's forearm.

Before anyone truly registered what had happened, Draco had wrenched his arm away from Weasley, a pained sound escaping from his lips. All eyes traveled to the spot Weasley had touched Draco's arm. Blaise's eyes widened a fraction of a second before the golden trio's. They had all realized what could easily be branded onto that arm.

Draco gave Weasley one of his infamous death glares, but Blaise could tell something was wrong. Draco simply didn't look as menacing as he usually did. The golden trio could tell as well. The slytherin gave them one last parting glare and continued his journey to Blaise's compartment. Once he was in, Blaise began to cast the usual silencing spells around the door so nosey students wouldn't overhear their conversation.

Just as he was about to place the final locking charm on the door, it slowly opened from the outside. Ginny Weasley poked her head into the compartment and smiled when she saw Blaise. A couple of years ago this might have alarmed Blaise, or even caused a fight. Muggle studies class had been the reason for this change. It had been nearly two years since the day Blaise decided to sit down beside Ginerva Weasley in the third row of that classroom. In these two years, he had managed to create a friendship that he both cherished and despised.

"Hey Blaise, Draco," she greeted cheerfully. Her gaze fell upon the small boy sitting beside Draco and her features turned curious. "Who's your friend?"

Draco frowned and his face became tense. Blaise could tell his friend wasn't about to answer the girl, so he stepped up instead. "His name is Lex, he's a first year." Lucius had kept Narcissa's son out of the spotlight, and so far no one knew of his existence or connection to the Malfoy family. If this was the way the powerful man wanted things, Blaise was going to ensure they stayed that way.

Ginny smiled at Lex kindly before returning her gaze to Draco. "That's nice of you…looking out for a first year." She paused. "A little out of character…but still nice." When Draco said nothing, Ginny continued. "So I hear you have the Dark Mark." It wasn't a question nor was it an accusation. She spoke in a tone that made it seem like a casual conversation. Draco's eyebrows rose at her bluntness. She obviously expected Draco to say something, because when he didn't she frowned. "…..Well….do you?"

Draco hesitated before answering. "If I did…why would I tell you?"

Ginny grinned. "Because I'm curious. And because the golden trio is ranting about how you're an evil death eater and what they should do about this." Again her bluntness surprised Blaise. From the look on his face, it had surprised Draco as well. It was definitely a Griffindor quality. Slytherins were constantly hiding their true motives, always trying to trick answers out of people. They never came straight out and asked anyone. It seemed a foreign concept.

Blaise expected Draco to scoff and make one rude comment or another, but Ginny was not the only one surprising him today."Hn ...well I don't have it." Blaise barely managed not to let his jaw drop in shock. He knew Draco probably wouldn't have the mark yet, but to tell this to Ginny? It was...un-Draco like. Blaise had befriended the girl, but that hadn't made Draco warm up to Ginny nor her to him. He realized that Ginny was basically nice to everyone, but Draco? It seemed if he wasn't being a prat, then she could tolerate him. The question was why wasn't Draco wearing his usual public mask? He never let anyone other than Blaise notice there was something wrong. If he was slipping up this much, something was seriously bothering him.

Ginny smiled brightly when she heard the news. "That's good...being a death eater is dangerous." All three boys just stared at her in confusion. All the times they had talked, and Blaise still didn't understand this girl. Why should she care if Draco was a death eater for any reason other than telling Dumbledore? Any normal Gryffindor would go running to that old fool at the first mention of the topic. Although Blaise very much doubted any normal Gryffindor would be in a train compartment with three future death eaters.

Even if Ginny was a mystery, it still didn't explain Draco's strange behavior. Why was he telling her this? He didn't have long to ponder before Ginny leaped up from the seat. "I should get back before they think that you've killed me or something." Blaise cringed on the inside, and thankfully Ginny didn't notice his mood darken.

"Yeah," responded Blaise, careful to keep his tone right. "Get back to your Gryffindors."

Ginny shot them a bright smile and skipped out the door towards the awaiting trio. As soon as she was gone, Blaise locked the door and got back to his previous topic. Draco's arm, and now this new attitude of his.

"If you don't have the mark, then what's wrong with your arm?"

Draco looked up at him, pausing for a fraction too long. "You really shouldn't be getting so close to the Weaslett. You are supposed to kill her soon, or have you forgotten that little detail?"

Blaise glared at his friend. "No…I didn't forget." How could he ever forget something like that? It was the reason his and Ginny's friendship was so complicated. Friendships that start off with lies never work out. This was a basic fact. Blaise was pretty sure that friendships that started off with one side plotting to kill the other didn't work out so well either.

Draco raised an eyebrow and Blaise's glare deepened. "Forget about Ginny and stop trying to change the subject." When his statement was met with silence, Blaise sighed and grabbed Draco's arm. He was holding it above the spot that had hurt him earlier, but Draco cringed anyways.

"Blaise. Just leave it alone." Draco's glare probably would have sent anyone else running for their lives, but it had been a long time since he had been able to intimidate Blaise like that.

Blaise grabbed Draco's sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow. His eyes immediately fell upon what had hurt his friend. On his left forearm, exactly where the dark mark might have been, was a deep purple bruise. This might not have alarmed Blaise as much if it had not been an obvious handprint. "How?" was all he managed to say.

Draco glared at the hand holding his arm. "Doesn't matter. Now let go."

Blaise glared at the boy sitting opposite him and suppressed the urge to punch something. Taking a moment to calm himself, Blaise gave his friend a pleading look, the emotionless mask he usually wore taken completely off his face. "Drake…please."

Nothing was said but both boys continued to stare at each other, willing each to let them win the struggle. This might have continued for hours if not for the small boy sitting with them in the train.

"It was Lucius," Blaise allowed his gaze to travel to the child across from himself. Lex was looking up at Draco with sadness in his eyes. The path of his vision was on a set course between Draco's eyes and his arm, his teeth clenched tight in worry.

Blaise's attention was now on the boy, his grip never less remaining unchanging on Draco's arm. "Tell me what happened, Lex," Blaise's tone was not demanding, only firm and persuasive to help influence Lex's reservations.

Lex remained hesitant for a moment before surrendering to Blaise's gaze. Blaise had known the kid since he was three, and despite efforts made neither could keep something from the other for long. The same could be said concerning either boy and Draco.

"He hurt Draco…I think it's bad this time Blaise."

Blaise's attention was immediately returned to Draco. "Where else are you hurt?"

Draco's response was another glare, but it was half hearted and weaker than the previous.

"Right," responded Blaise. "Shirt off. Now."

Draco began his protest, but was cut off quickly. "Now Drake. …or do you need help?" Draco's newly developed glare was brushed off as Blaise shrugged and reached for Draco's shirt.

Draco sighed, finally admitting defeat in this particular fight. Blaise's hands were pushed away and his shirt was slowly and carefully pulled over his head.

Blaise stared critically at the deep bruise on Draco's stomach. Furious was a definite understatement when it came to his emotions concerning Lucius Malfoy. He reached out and lightly touched his friend's injury, trying to determine how much damage had been done.

Draco gasped in pain as Blaise's hand brushed his rib. "I…think it's broken."

* * *

Please Review and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Well…it's been what...Five months?

I always hate reading the top of fanfics where the author apologizes for such the long wait and promises that the next will be faster. They give various reasons for the late update and…wow I'm going to do that. Well…shit.

So I was concentrating majorly on an art scholarship competition, then on graduating High School. In addition to that, we're remodeling our house and I've relocated and redone my room, Got a new full time job, now have a boyfriend…and more drama…

AND in addition to the above things, there was a problem with the story itself. I actually have this story sort of written out in a rough draft with lots of changes… but I did this whole thing (about 100 msn conversations, 4 notebooks and like 200+ hours of planning into a voice recorder) with a partner. Her and I had this…well it wasn't even a fight it was just….I'm not sure exactly what it was to be honest. All I know is we haven't spoken to each other in 3 months after being best friends and constantly being together for about three years. …soo that really didn't inspire me to write this story much.

THANKFULLY you lovely people forced me to write more when I continued to receive alert notices and such. After getting back into it I remember how much I love writing this, and miss my Randos.

I keep sneaking Microsoft word onto my computer screen and writing this in spare moments at work, so I really will update much faster next time!! I promise!!

HOPEFULLY I'll get another chapter up in …a week or two…just don't yell at me if it's longer. …or I guess you can yell at me if it motivates me to write faster ^^

Cheers, here is the seconds chapter after an unnecessary long Author comment (I'm sorry)

* * *

HP RANDO: The Slytherin's masquerade Chapter 2

Draco gasped in pain as Blaise's hand brushed his rib. "I…think it's broken. I can't go to Pomfrey Blaise. Lucius …he'd kill us."

Blaise stared down at his friend in shock. Lucius had hurt Draco before, but was usually careful not to break anything, or leave too visible of marks. The hand shaped bruise on Draco's arm was beyond obvious.

Blaise's revelations were broken by the soft trembling of his seat cushion. Lex was shaking. As Blaise looked up to meet the young boy's eyes he received another shock. Tears fell freely down Lex's cheeks; he made no move to conceal them as he stared into Blaise's eyes. Blaise had not seen Lex cry since he was five. Lucius had deemed the "brat quite old enough for the nonsense of crying, seeing as Draco had stopped that disgusting habit when he was four." Whether this was from some odd toddler like maturity of being a pureblood, or the very real fear of Lucius Malfoy, Blaise did not know.

As Blaise was about to speak, Lex's soft, uncharacteristic voice cut him off. "It…It's my fault….it's all my fault"

"Lex…" Blaise let out a deep sigh. "What Lucius does… it is NOT your fault okay? The bastard…he only gets away with this crap because people are afraid of him."

Lex shook his head vigorously. "No. It's not just…it wasn't like before...He…he…"

"He what Lex? ...what happened?"

Lex stuttered and looked to his brother for help. Anyone who had spent less time with the Malfoys than Blaise would have missed the quick warning glare that Draco gave the boy. Blaise narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Drake…?"

Draco averted his gaze to look out the window.

"Draco…tell me what the fuck happened. Now."

"Please Blaise…Please….just… drop it?" Draco was begging. Draco always got what he wanted. He never had to beg for anything. Even when it was just him and Blaise…he had never used this tone.

In shock, Blaise shook his head. "Common man…what happened? ...just tell me…"

Instead of continuing the argument Draco slumped forward in his seat, too exhausted mentally and physically to prolong the dispute. "I …I tried to stop him…I tried"

"…what are you talking about Drake?"

"Lucius… he was mad…and mother and I…we tried to stop him. He was going to hurt Lex. …I couldn't let him hurt Lex Blaise…I…tried …he just…you know he takes away my wand in the summer. I couldn't stop him. "

"Lex? …your mom wouldn't let anything happen to Lex Drake…" Draco shook his head and even without seeing his face Blaise could tell there was something terribly wrong.

Blaise leaned closer to his friend in concern. "Draco …you're scaring me. What did he do?" If Blaise had been scared then, what happened next terrified him. When Draco raised his head and their eyes met, there was a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"She's dead Blaise. Lucius killed my mother."

***

Blaise didn't register a word of the professor's speeches the following day. All he could think about was how he was supposed to help Draco without taking him to the hospital wing. A hand gently touching his shoulder brought him back into reality, staring into the face of Ginny Weasley.

"Blaise?"

Blaise immediately scoffed "Weaslett. You're breathing my air again."

"You can share. There's no one here Blaise."

Blaise blinked. He hadn't noticed anyone leave…had the class already ended?

Ginny continued on. "What's up? You've been ignoring everyone even more than usual today and it took me about five minutes of unsuccessful waving around your face to get your attention."

Draco was going to kill him…yet there was no other option. "Gin…I need your help"

"With what?"

"I need you to talk to Granger for me."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Why? Do you want me to send her a love note for you or something?"

"God no." Blaise scowled. "That's a disturbing thought to have in my head. I need you to ask her how to mend a bone"

Ginny paused before answering. "Who did you hurt?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at her. "No one" She always assumed the worst of him. Well no, that really wasn't true because him hurting someone really wasn't the worst thing he might do. Asking if he hurt someone…was ...well it was quite probable.

"Right. Then who did you get someone else to hurt for you?"

"It's my friend Ginny" Replied Blaise. She really didn't trust him, did she? Not that he could blame her, hell he didn't trust her all that much either. And he knew that she wasn't planning on killing him in the near future. "My friend may have broken a bone…and it will cause…" he hesitated "Problems, if Pomfrey finds out."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, I'll ask her. But I'm coming to help heal Draco."

Blaise stared at her. How did she know that it was him? He never said anything to indicate who was hurt. "I never said-"

Ginny cut him off mid sentence. "He's your only friend Blaise."

Blaise scowled at her. "Draco is not my only friend"

"Him and me. I'm not hurt"

Blaise's scowl deepened. "I do have other friends Ginny"

Ginny rolled her eyes at this. "Oh? Like who?"

"Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Nott, Flint…"

Once again Ginny cut his speech off. "Those aren't friends Blaise, they're lackeys."

Blaise began to protest this, but Ginny simply raised an eyebrow, challenging him to push it further.

"Fine" Blaise replied with a sigh. "Drake's hurt, happy?"

Ginny gave him a questioning look. "Why would I be happy that Draco's hurt?"

Blaise let out another annoyed sigh. "Just ask Granger. Please." God, it was hard enough getting the Mudblood's help with this, why did Ginny have to make it more difficult? He watched her for a minute, waiting for her to decide.

Finally Ginny gave a small nod. "I'll ask. What Bone is it?"

Blaise hesitated. "Why?" The less information they knew the better, it was bad enough that he was telling her this much in the first place.

"There might be different spells for different bones."

Blaise was silent. He stared the younger girl down for a minute before replying with obvious reluctance. "Tell no one" He waited for her nod before continuing. "It's the Fourth rib from the bottom"

Ginny stared at Blaise in shock. "And how, did that happen?"

"Quidditch" It was the first lie he had come up with. And it was also semi believable.

From Ginny's expression, it was clear she didn't believe him. "Then why can't he go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

That was a very good question. Blaise thought for a minute before answering, choosing the lesser of two evils when it came to ideas people were allowed to think about Draco.

"Draco lied to you Ginny." Ginny's expression turned confused and he continued. "On the train, he told you he didn't have the mark to save himself grief from the golden trio. He accepted the Dark Mark in the summer, and if he goes to the hospital wing there's a good chance that Pomfrey will find it.

Ginny nodded and seemingly accepted the lie. "Alright." Ginny grinned. "meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at eleven."

Blaise might have protested if he wasn't shocked by her next words. "Oh...and I don't believe you about the Dark Mark…neither will Hermione so you should probably come up with a better excuse than Quidditch if you want her help." With a grin Ginny left then room, leaving Blaise staring after her.

Well…That hadn't gone according to plan at all.

***

"Why is Granger here?"

Hermione spun at the intruding voice. "Z…Zabini? …what are you doing here?" Her wand was quickly raised and pointed firmly at Blaise's heart.

Blaise simply rolled his eyes. There was a very slim chance she would actually curse him on school property. "I'm waiting for her." He motioned over at Ginny. "What I'm wondering, is why you are here with her"

"What are you-"Hermione stopped, and her facial expression slowly tuned from confusion to understanding as she noticed Ginny's lack of surprise. The look then turned to one of disbelief and mortification. "HIM?! This…this….SLYTHERIN is why we're up here? Ginny what's going on? I though you said that you friend needed our help!"

An innocent look settled on Ginny's face. "Yes. Blaise needs our help."

"Why is she here Ginny?" This was not at all any part of their plan.

"Do you really think Hermione would hear that someone had a broken rib and just leave it at that? Even you should know better than that Blaise." Ginny replied with a slightly annoyed look.

"I don't know what he said to get you to meet him up here Ginny, but this is probably some sort of trap."

Blaise groaned. "Yes, I devised a cleaver trap to get you up in the astronomy tower so that I could kill you.'"

Hermione's voice turned cold "what do you want then?"

"However unfortunate, I've come to an impossibly low point in my life where I actually need your help" Blaise commented nonchalantly "As I'm sure Ginny has already told you all about."

"Well since you asked so nicely"

"Blaise" Ginny's tone was scolding, and Blaise's slight quirk of the lips didn't go unnoticed by either girl. It was sometimes hard for both of them to remember how to act toward each other in public. They weren't exactly keeping their friendship a secret, but the less attention called to it the easier life became for them both.

Even with Ginny present, Blaise barley managed to hold back a malicious retort and instead settled for a scowl.

"Look Granger, you boast your infinite knowledge at every possible moment, and I'm graciously giving you the chance to prove yourself."

Hermione glared. "I don't know why you thought that I would consider helping you of all people Zabini, or how you convinced Ginny to do this, but we're leaving now." She lowered her wand and glared at him before turning to leave.

Blaise mentally cursed everything he could think of in varying languages. Of course there was no way that Granger would simply help him. This was an utterly stupid plan. The most horrible part though, was this was the only one he had left. The library and choice people he had used all told him the same thing. If someone had a broken rib, they should be taken to a healer, not helped by their friend.

Draco had somehow managed to hide his injury, but it was only a matter of time until someone found out. As much as he hated it, Granger was his best option. Her knowledge of the incident certainly wouldn't get around to Lucius Malfoy, but if she told someone and Lucius learned of it…well this broken rib would defiantly seem a small problem in comparison.

"Granger… I" He paused. As painful as it was to say, Draco needed help. "I need your help. Please."

He wasn't sure if it had been his words or the tone he used, but Hermione turned back to face him, slightly shocked.

"Ginny…said that someone was hurt…?"

Blaise slowly nodded. "We…can't go…to Pomfrey"

Hermione's look slowly became one of outrage. "You've hurt someone haven't you?! You've hurt someone and now you want my help fixing it so you don't get in trouble!" Her voice was escalating as she spoke. "Well you and your thug friends can just forget about this! Who is it?! We're taking them to Madam Pomfrey."

Blaise managed to restrain himself from hexing the girl into oblivion, but when he spoke his words were chilling. "I haven't hurt anyone you stupid mudblood. If I wished for someone to be injured, they would remain so. I don't try to sneak around helping people when I have caused the pain in the first place." When her expression turned to astonishment he continued. "In no way am I insinuating that I wouldn't break someone's Rib, but at the moment, I require your assistance in fixing one. You really don't want me as your enemy Granger. If you think that we hate you and your golden little friends now..." Blaise left his sentence there, hoping it would convey the right message to her.

Hermione stuttered. "Are... you threatening me?"

Blaise let a small grin form on his otherwise impassive face. At least she was smart enough to figure that out. "Bluntly put. All I'm saying is that things could get much worse for you Granger. I really could make your life hell."

Hermione simply stared at Blaise until Ginny spoke. "Hermione think about it, even if it is under…unusual circumstances, someone is still really hurt." Hermione must have missed the whispered "Be nice" that Ginny gave Blaise next.

Hermione frowned. Blaise could tell she was struggling to see exactly what the right thing to do here was. She could either help a Slytherin without knowing the circumstances, possibly involving herself in something illicit, or do nothing when someone was in pain.

"Alright…I'll see what I can figure out. Who is it though? And how did they get hurt?"

"I'm not telling you that." Replied Blaise simply. Seeing her frown he added "It was just an accident okay? Nothing to lose sleep over."

Hermione frowned, but gave Blaise a slight nod. Blaise felt relief flood through him. As much as he hated the mudblood, he was sure she would be able to find an answer for him without anyone from his…side, finding out.

"I'm warning you though Granger, if Potter and Weasley find out about this…"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm not an idiot Zabini. If I told Harry and Ron they would never shut up about it. It'll be bad enough that I'm helping you; they'll convince themselves that by teaching this to you it will become some massive weapon that will inevitably destroy the world."

Blaise almost grinned. Had it been anyone but the mudblood he probably would have. Because it was, he gave her a small nod.

"Right. Thanks Granger"

Hermione raised her eyebrows dramatically. He just thanked Granger. Blaise sighed inwardly, god forbid this created any type of civility between them. Befriending more Gryffindors was really the last thing that he needed at the moment.

* * *

Weeeeell?? What did you think? If you actually read my rant a t the top, you'll notice that story alerts, faves, and review defiantly motivate me to write more!

I defiantly appreciate reviews, good and bad. Just tell me you thoughts!


End file.
